


When Embers Burn

by saturnveria



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnveria/pseuds/saturnveria
Summary: So there was no summary at first, but Im hoping this is close enough to what I want to make sense.This is a HT!Grillby comfort fic for a friend of mine using a broken OC of my own. I sort of fell in love with Ashby (HT!Grillby) and this jumped into my head.OC has been thrown into the multiverse after an accident in her home universe. She lands outside Grillby's Manor and is brought inside to heal and eventually ends up staying (or getting stuck) with the fire bois.
Relationships: none yet
Kudos: 1





	When Embers Burn

_Yawning out before you the maw of the Void called, beckoning you forward. Like a good child you listened, stepping through as the rending black and white tendrils collapsed the world behind you. To and fro the Void was unkind to you and your battered soul, throwing you about and crushing your form before it too ripped asunder, and spat you unceremoniously into the snow once more_

Gentle voices lifted the veil of sleep, pulling you stiffly from its grasp. Joints aching as you sat up, here was a pounding in your head behind your eyes. Good to know you hit the back of your head again. Gritting your teeth just in case, you carefully pressed on your skull, it didn’t dip so that was good. Toes, fingers, ands and legs all worked, rolling your neck you groaned at the audible crack and pop! As everything settled into place.

Taking in the room around you you found it wasn’t all that bad, everything looked a few years old but lovingly tended. The old dresser in the corner made you smile, though it was probably because you loved antiques.

Birdsong filtered in through the curtains, the light beyond didn’t tell you if it was going on morning or midday. Hell it could even be headed towards night at this point and just light reflecting off the snow for all you knew. Standing with the aid of the bed post and jerkily making your way to the window you peered outside. Ok so midday then, not that bad. You could work with this, as long as you didn’t fall again you should recover in an hour or so, happy once again for your natural healing.

The sound of footsteps brought your attention to the door just as it opened. Eyes to firelights you stared at each other, you in confusion and your ‘guest’ in surprise before he gave you a nod and fully entered the room. Orange flames danced along his head and he carried himself with purpose. He also carried a silver domed tray, to which your stomach gave an audible growl. You hoped it was food under there and not needles again. A suppressed shudder ran your nerves but you waited, not all universes were bad.

Thankfully at least it was food, the steam clearing after the reveal to show a grilled cheese and what you assumed was tomato soup. Ah. Makes sense, if you were hurt you wouldn’t give someone with a head injury tons of heavy food. Thought monster food, if it worked like you knew it did, would help heal you and replenish your magic reserves. 

Across from you the fire monster looked at you, gave you a small nod and exited the room, leaving the tray upon the small bedside table. You hadn’t even gotten to give your thanks. Oh well, there was always taking the dishes out, lest they return for them.

Sitting down you began to eat, swallowing and immediately taking another bite. Playing with your food was something your friends had gotten a kick out of. Watching you try to eat so fast the food made it to your stomach before it converted into magic for you. A low moan escaped you at the taste of the food, you forgot how good of a cook that man could be. Glad to know it was the same here.

….. You probably should have checked for poison. Sighing your finished your sandwich before checking the soup. Casting a hand over the thickened red substance you watched as it glowed but otherwise didn’t react. Just magic then. You hadn’t tasted poison and your magic wasn’t reacting so you were going to assume that you weren’t poisoned until otherwise. 

Clearing the tray and stretching your legs you noticed you felt better. Pain didn’t seem to pull behind your eyes now which was a plus. The stiffness in your joints had eased off though lingered faintly. Nothing strenuous for now but you could see yourself being fit in no time. Taking up the tray and dishes you opened the door the monster had come from and stepped into a hallway. Golden light shone from above and gentle accents of browns and greens gave the hall life. You liked it, it felt homey. 

Voices, soft from a distance and too far to make out, carried like a whisper down the hall towards you. With a small pep in your step you let them lead you, walking past doors and other such as you made your way. A kitchen, large enough to belong in a small restaurant, opened before you. Three fire elementals sat around a table, one manning the stove. Only one seemed to notice as you entered, the others with their backs to you continued talking. Dull pink, blue and purple sat at the table and the orange and red stood before the stove. You snorted as you stepped into the kitchen, he was wearing a pink apron and man you couldn’t have stopped the smile across your face if you had wanted to. 

“Glad to see you up and about.” A cup was lifted in greetings from the blue elemental, his smile kind. 

Finding the scowl over the shoulder of the dull pink monster didn’t seem to bod well to your future, still, you kept a small smile on your face and nodded back to them. 

“Thank you for the food, and two whomever found me in the snow. I appreciate the help.” Slowly you moved next to the taller orange and red monster at the stove, stepping yourself up to the sink and doing a quick rinse of your dishes before they could stop you. With a measured step you moved from the sink, placing your back to the cupboards and keeping all four of them in your line of sight while you addressed them. This kept your back covered from possible attacks, thought you didn’t think it would happen it was best to err on the side of caution.

“Well at least its not totally stupid.” Came pinks voice, “Knows not to show its back.”  
“Be nice, you can’t be so hot headed all the time if you want to keep having coffee with us.” Puffed cheeks on a fire monsters face, oh man. “Besides, it’s not like she knows enough about us, except that your first impression leaves much to be desired.”

Mouth open you watched pink snap his head back to blue, who was innocently taking a drink from his cup, eyeing the other over the rim. Crackling broke through your surprise and you watched as the flames above Pink’s head snapped in agitation. A warm mug was gently placed in your hands, the orange and red gentleman handing you a cup of hot chocolate before smoothly turning and laying a hand on Pink’s shoulder to eye Blue over him. 

“Now that you’ve said your piece, I assume you are going to drop the matter, yes?” His voice was low, like a soothing flame on a winters morning. You took a drink to hide that blush behind the cup. You and your thing for voices. 

“Seems as though I haven’t a choice, aye Grillby?” Blue gave him a small smile as Grillby turned back to you and nodded. 

Well, no time like the present.

“So,” you hesitated, unsure of how to voice your concerns, and realizing once more that you forgot to check your food. “I do appreciate the help, to whoever found me and brought me in. If I may be so bold, where am I?” 

“You currently stand in the kitchen.” Blue’s eyes lit behind his glasses, downing the rest of his drink as he watched you merrily. 

A small huff of a laugh escaped you, oh he wants jokes? You can do jokes.

“Thank you, I would have been ever so lost without your illumination to my current situation.” Watching his smile grow was contagious, your own beaming at him as you continued. “I’m afraid that still leaves me in the dark on a broader spectrum for my whereabouts though.” 

Taking a step back brought your lower back to rest against the counter, quirked brow aimed at him. Pink tsk’d angrily while Blue absolutely crowed.

“By jove we should keep her! I’ve never been able to get any of you dim glows to joke back with me!”  
“Absolutely not! Trash doesn’t stay in the house! You throw it on the curb where it belongs!! It’s better. Send it out.” Pinks voice was dangerously low, the heat rolling over him gave you pause with your silver tongue. 

Grillby looked to the table, stepping back and holding his hand out to the side, the white firelights looking down at Pink. “You don’t have to stay, this will be handled. Go check on our brother if you need something to do.”

The sound of snickers drew your attention to Blue as Pink slammed his hands on the table, standing. Noticing, now that you weren’t under scrutiny, that most of the flame monsters were in rather fancy tailored outfits. Pink had coattails almost to his ankles as he stormed out, snapping and popping like a forest fire. Grillby was in a bar keeps outfit, black trousers, shoes, bow tie and vest with a white button up shirt beneath. Everything looked pressed, you felt kind of ratty looking at him now, knowing you were gross, still damp and slightly disheveled if your bed hair had anything to say about it. 

Blues snickering progressed into loud laughter as a door slammed somewhere in the house. A sigh escaped Grillby as he looked to you once more. “My apologies miss. It seems as though my brothers are still lacking in their manners.”

Blue’s laughter died down though the mirth in his eyes never left. He seemed pleased with himself, standing and moving towards the counter and the coffee machine there on earning a sigh from Grillby who lifted his own cup to drink.

“They have manners, they just choose to act like fools.” 

_Oh. Sweet mama._ Purple turned to look over his shoulder at you, barely turning his head enough for you to catch his eye. “I hope you don’t impress yourself with the lower class antics of coal to the class and standards the rest of us set ourselves to.”

Rolling smoke, that's all your mind could supply you with as you stared at the purple fire monster, his dimly lit white firelight staying on you. Snapping back you straightened and stepped just to the side between Grillby and Purple, making it less difficult for him to look at you. 

"My apologies, no, each person has a chance to make an impression for themselves. I never hold another to the words of a friend. If you make a good impression it's because you worked at it and deserved it. Not because someone said you were a good person, though it makes me more inclined to give you a chance." You smiled at him. "I don't take word of mouth from new people until I have known someone for some time. Seeing as I'm still not even sure of your name I suppose I should introduce myself."

He watched you as you gave your name to both gentleman, holding your cup close before taking a drink from it. It was good, but you expected nothing less. There had been a lot of similarities between these monsters and the ones you grew up knowing. Still, they were strangers, and you still needed to figure out where you were, how to get home, where you could get help with that mac-

"This is Grillby. He is the head of the household here." Purple stood and turned to face you, your eyes locking on the large diagonal scar across his face as he gave your a measured smile and extended a hand to take pull your own to his lips. With a gentle kiss he kept your eyes, "I am Inferno, for the duration of your stay you should find myself if you cannot find Grillby. I would love to become more acquainted once a moment presents itsself."

He stood and gave Grillby a nod, "For now, I have business to attend. Until we meet again." With that he was gone, strolling from the kitchen.

Standing in the kitchen you turned and looked back at Grillby, who was for all the world, looking to be pinching the bridge of his nose if he had had one.

"Well that seems to have gone splendidly!!"

Startled you turned to look at Blue, having totally forgotten he was at the counter with another steaming cup of coffee, a fresh pot brewing behind him. Grillby looked over his hand at his brother, leveling him a deadpanned look before sighing a small gust of steam over his own coffee. 

"I suppose, all things considered, it wasn't as horrible as anticipated." The chair moved smoothly across the floor as Grillby stood once more and stepped over to you. Though his flames and demeanor hadn't changed, your instincts told you something was off, to be wary of danger and you slid a foot back as he approached. "I wish to speak with you, if you would." He motioned for you to follow him as he turned and strode from the room. 

Casting a look at Blue you stopped, his expression hard as he watched Grillby's retreating back. Great, so it wasn't just you. Steeling yourself you pushed against the urge to leave, and instead followed Grillby deeper into the house.


End file.
